Not Just a Protector
by JasamLover
Summary: What I would like to see happen with Jason and Sam after Jason finds her in Sonny's room. (Total Jasam)


This is what I would really like to see happen between Jason and Sam.  
  
A/N: This story begins after Jason walks in on a close moment between Sam and Sonny at the hospital, and they are on the way home.  
  
As Sam looked over at Jason in the back of the limo, she knew something was off with him. It wasn't that he was just Jason being his usual quiet self, it was something more. In the time she had been living with him she had gotten to know his silences, but this was a new one. She was dying to ask him what was going on, but she didn't want to overstep. Jason wasn't one for sharing. She had so much she wanted to tell him, but now definitely didn't seem like a good time.  
  
Jason unlocked the penthouse door and held it open for Sam as she walked in. "Jason, what's bothering you?" "Nothing," he coldly replied. She was a little confused, it had seemed in the past weeks he had begun to open up to her, and now he was shutting down again. "Jason, please be honest, are you upset with me?" she asked tenderly. "Everything's fine Sam, just sit down and I'll make you something to eat," he ordered. As he started to walk toward the kitchen, Sam grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Jason..." The tenderness in her voice was something new since the scare in Texas, something only Jason got to hear and he loved that she only spoke to him like that. Or did she? He found himself thinking, did she speak to Sonny with the same tenderness, and if she did, why did it bother him so much? Jason continued to look down as Sam stepped closer to him. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster. She wouldn't let go of his hand, her body language demanding that he look her in the eyes. When he finally obliged her wish, she asked, "Were you upset that I was in Sonny's room?" Everything in him wanted to scream yes, but instead he evaded the question and said, "Sam, you can do what you want." Sam was hip to his tricks in evading her questions, he had been doing it since they met. "You didn't answer my question, why are you afraid to be honest with me? It's not like you." "Since when do you know me so well?" he retorted. "Jason, just tell me..." Before she could finish, he interrupted. "Yes, I was upset that you were in Sonny's room! There are you happy?" he said raising his voice. Sam didn't let go of his hand. "Jason, I want to tell you why I was there..." Jason interrupted her again, as he pulled away his hand. "You don't owe me an explanation, I'm just your protector. I can't tell you what to do."  
  
All of this was making him crazy, he wanted to be a family with Sam and the baby, not just in name, not just a lie they were keeping up, but a real family. Jason started to walk towards the kitchen when Sam stopped him again. "Jason," she said in a pleading voice, "Please come sit down with me, I want to tell you why I was in Sonny's room," she said as she took his hand trying to lead him to the couch. He pulled his hand away. "No! I'm going to fix you something to eat," he said, visibly upset, walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Sam was taken aback by his denial of her request, he had always been respectful and listened to her before, even when he didn't want to. She knew how to get him to comply. "Jason, please come sit down with me, remember, the doctor said no stre-ess," She felt bad manipulating Jason, but she needed him to hear her. She needed him, period. Jason felt like he was going to explode. He put both hands over his face. He was so annoyed that she knew how to push his buttons. He walked over to the couch and sat at the opposite end from Sam. "What is it?" he said, calming himself. Sam moved close to him and took his hand again. "I want to tell you why I was in Sonny's room..." she could see he was about to interrupt her again. "Let me finish!" Jason looked away from her, "Go ahead," he submitted. "Jason, I went to tell Sonny thank you, I wanted to thank him for letting me go. Even though I didn't think so at the time, I am so grateful he put me in your care. I went to tell him that you and I will take care of our baby." When Jason heard her say our baby, he felt his heart sink. She would always view Sonny as the father of this baby, he was just a cancellation prize. "Your baby with Sonny, I know..."he said. This time she interrupted him, "No, when I say our baby, I mean my baby with you!" Jason was stunned, he couldn't help but look at her. "I wanted to tell Sonny that I want to be with you, I want you, me and this baby to be a real family and that I've fallen for you, Jason." He looked at her and couldn't help but notice the tenderness had returned in her voice. "I want you, Jason," she restated. She felt so vulnerable and safe at the same time, she wasn't one to admit her feelings, but things have changed since this baby. Jason was still in shock, he grasped her hand tighter. "Do you mean it?" He couldn't believe his ears. Sam saw the look in Jason's eyes and knew that he felt the same way. "Yes, I do." He grabbed her and hugged her so hard as tears welled up in his eyes, he felt joy for the first time since he could remember. He pulled away just enough to look at her as he touched her face. Without hesitation, he kissed her tenderly. As his lips touched hers, Sam inched closer until their bodies were touching. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him more deeply, she wanted him so much, she ached for him. He began kissing her neck as she started to lay back pulling him on top of her. He immediately pulled back, "the baby! You just had surgery," he whispered with exclamation, spreading his hand over her belly. Sam could feel the love for the baby in his touch, it only made her want him more, he was more than just her protector.  
  
TBC – hope you liked it. 


End file.
